This invention relates to pumps and more particularly to vane pumps.
In conventional vane pumps, a number of structural design constraints are placed upon the vanes because of the centrifugal force to which they are subjected. In addition, centrifugal force in such pumps occasions high bearing loads between the vanes and the cam surface, thereby increasing the power required to drive the pump.
For many applications, it is necessary to furnish a high pressure at the inlets of known gear and vane pumps for the effective charging thereof. Usually, this pressure is generated by a boost pump or an inducer. Obviously, it would be highly desirable to provide a gear or vane pump which did not require the utilization of a boost pump.